Try Line Extra Ops
Try Line is a guild-based event where members battle through stages towards the center of a map. As with its predecessor, Snatch Wars, each stage features an enemy "boss" unit with a large amount of health. Unlike Snatch Wars, Try Line is not competitive - each guild fights across their own map, without outside interference. These types of Extra Ops provide fairly powerful units that fulfill a niche role like those of United Front as well as units that are only original to Metal Slug Attack. Try Lines are seen as more beneficial than United Fronts because it is a group effort. Guild members work together to obtain a pool of rewards, which also includes the Rare unit, all of its items and the Super Rare unit's skill 5 items. Even with the higher cost for the Super Rare's silver, gold and platinum items, players are still saving a significant amount of sorties and coins even with low expert rates. Gameplay Overview The map starts off with four entry points - a "Easy", "Normal", "Hard" and "Hell" path - each leading to the Last Boss in the center, and containing enemies all of the same faction. Like Snatch Wars, the stage consists of a "boss" unit with occasional spawns of assisting enemies. Though the difficulty affects the enemy's strength and health. Easy stage enemies have no skills unlocked, Normal has 1, Hard has 2 and Hell has 3. The Last boss stage has 4 skills. During Try Line 1st and Try Line 2nd, there are a total of 25 maps for each stage difficulties (excluding the Last Boss stage). However, Try Line 3rd reduced the stages from 25 to 20. As in Snatch Wars, players can choose to use from 30 to 150 Sortie Points to attempt a level, granting that many seconds to attack the boss there. The first time each boss is defeated, the next stage on the path becomes available, and the guild gains a slight damage bonus to all subsequent attacks (totaling up to +100% once all stages along all paths have been beaten). Stages can be beaten multiple times, and a technical bonus applies if the boss has less health than its maximum health; for example, if a boss has 60,000,000 health left (with a maximum of 90,000,000), then the technical bonus applies and the boss will have 60,000,000 health when the stage is attempted again. Players cannot deal damage over the boss' maximum health. The technical bonus also adds extra coins as a reward for manually attempting the stage. The raid option for Try Line works significantly differently compared to other Extra Ops; the player's try coin rewards aren't as diminished. Every 10 sorties invested into the stage takes away 2% of the boss' maximum health - 30% with the maximum amount of 150 sorties. Killing a boss through raiding prevents the technical bonus from applying onto the coin rewards. Individual players gain 150 Try Coins for every 10 sorties spent (plus bonuses, such as those from Expert Units or Reward Ups). Coins can be spent in the Try Shop to unlock the event boss, and also to earn Medals, MSP, avatar icons, and other rewards. Players also gain shared rewards for all of their guild members by collecting Supplies and by defeating the Immortal Boss. Starting from Try Line 13th, guild members may fight along an AI controlled variant of another guild member to tackle stages. The health of the stages remain as normal, so the fight can be significantly sped up depending on what units the guild member's deck consists of. The AI-controlled guild member's units do not benefit from chain and possession damage bonuses. A "Good Job!" may be given to the guild member as a compliment. Used Shop Starting from "Try Line 5th", Try Line offers a "Used" shop like United Front-style Extra Ops. Try Line used shop holds units from four Try Line-style Extra Ops before the current Try Line. *1x Unit Part (Rare) - 600 *1x Unit Part (Super Rare) - 4,000 *Silver Item (Rare) - *Silver Item (Super Rare) - *Gold Item (Rare) - *Gold Item (Super Rare) - *Platinum Item (Rare Skill 4 Item) - *Platinum Item (Super Rare Skill 4 Item) - *Platinum Item (Rare Skill 5 Item) - *Platinum Item (Super Rare Skill 5 Item) - Supplies In addition to the rewards individual players can gain for themselves through the Try Shop, shared guild rewards can be earned by gathering supplies. With the exception of the Immortal Boss, all stages provide some number of these every time their boss is defeated. The stages at the edges provide the least amount of supplies, while the ones closer to the center provide more. Crates, Barrels and Treasure Boxes are the lone exception; for Crates and Barrels, the harder difficulty provides the most supplies, while the Last Boss provides a random amount of boxes ranging from 1-30. During Try Line 1st and Try Line 2nd, supplies spawned around the map at random and disappeared after collection - although the associated rewards could be obtained in any order. As of Try Line 3rd, supplies remain in place and can be harvested at any time, although obtaining enough supplies for a given reward no longer awards it until all previous supply rewards have been unlocked first. In particular, any Treasure Boxes earned by fighting the Last Boss are worthless until 1,800 Mushrooms & Apples, 1,500 Bananas, as well as 1,300 Pigs & Barrels & Wooden Boxes, have all been collected first. To obtain all rewards, players must obtain 4,800 Mushrooms & Apples, 4,000 Bananas, 3,500 Pigs & Barrels & Wooden Boxes along with 3,000 Treasure Boxes. Meeting the required maximum supplies of each type will also yield a 100 medal reward (from the reward table), so all guild members can obtain 700 medals if they work together. In the early stages of the reward table, players won't get as much rewards, but instead are more focused on obtaining the Try Line Rare unit and items for both the Rare and Super Rare units. Immortal Boss During the final three days of a Try Line event, guild masters / leaders can summon an "Immortal Boss". This can only be done three times a day (for a total of nine appearances). Guild Masters can schedule the appearance of Immortal Bosses; both the master and leader can summon them on any given time, though this is usually discouraged. Although it's fairly weak (possessing the strength of the starting easy stage), it has 99 "lives" and "flees" after ten minutes - as it needs to be beaten multiple times in quick succession, it's recommended to have at least a dozen guild members co-ordinated to rapidly attack it together, as a single player cannot hope to completely defeat it all on their own. High kill counts earn Medal crank keys and Medals for the guild. The boss grants a base rate of 200 Try Coins per 10 Sortie Points spent to fight it (as opposed to the 150 coins from all other stages), but it doesn't offer any supplies. This is particularly useful for players seeking to capitalize the most on their sorties with low coin bonus rates. During Try Line 1st and Try Line 2nd, the associated rewards were earned by gathering "Immortal Coin" supply items, which could only be acquired by achieving certain kill milestones during each Immortal Boss appearance. As of Try Line 3rd, all kills count directly towards the guild's progress on the Immortal Boss reward chart instead. Defeating the Immortal Boss 225 times will yield all rewards from its reward table. Friendship Bonus First appearing in Try Line 13th, the friendship bonus allows guild members to tackle a stage with another guild member (albeit AI controlled). If the player opted to fight together, the result will be counted towards the friendship bonus. Once a friendship bonus bar is filled, one of the following rewards may be given: *Random Task Force item *MSP Crank Key *Medal Crank Key *Battle Items List of Ops Soundtrack Trivia * A Try refers to the way of gaining score points in a Rugby league football. Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes